Juste Après (Qu'Est-Ce Qu'On Fait ?)
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Le Secret des Balls, Tom/Mitch. Après le mariage raté, il y a des explications à avoir, des choses à s'avouer, des coups à boire, des douches à prendre, et peut-être aussi quelques bisous à se faire.
**Note :** Tout ça c'est quand même plus ou moins la faute de **Dupond et Dupont**. C'est elle qui m'a fait regarder la série. Bon c'est aussi grâce à elle qu'il y aura moins de faute qu'à mon habitude là-dedans. Alors voilà, après avoir regardé le cycle des balls treize fois ces derniers jours, plus une dizaine de fois supplémentaire pour le dernier épisode (non, pas juste une scène en particulier, c'est pas mon genre), et avoir vu des réclamations de fic sur tumblr, et bien voilà, j'offre à la communauté.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Juste Après (Qu'Est-Ce Qu'On Fait ?)**

La première chose que fit Héloïse en tant qu'élue des Eluards fut de dissoudre le groupe en clamant que c'était de la grosse connerie. Puis, comme ce n'était quand même pas très sympa, la deuxième chose fut de proposer aux membres agenouillés comme des glands sur le sol de la forêt que bon, il y avait peut-être moyen de garder une sorte de communauté de soutien pour ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés dans le culte autant que son père l'avait fait. Cela sembla convenir à tout le monde, sauf à Eugène qui fronça fort les sourcils pour qu'on le voie bien sous ses lunettes, et partit en tapant des pieds.

Ensuite, évidemment, il fallut retourner à la salle des fêtes.

Mitch débattit tout le long du chemin à travers la forêt pour savoir si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée de prendre la main de Tom. Il en avait très envie, mais le temps qu'il se décide, ils étaient de retour auprès de leurs amis, et le chaos s'empara rapidement de leur groupe.

« MITCH ! cria Roxanne en lui sautant dessus dès qu'elle l'aperçut, pour le relâcher aussitôt en fronçant le nez. Tu pues la mort.

-En même temps j'ai dormi trois semaines dans une cabane pourrie au milieu des bois.

-Mais t'étais où exactement alors ? Et pourquoi t'as disparu ? On t'a cherché partout ! »

Tom se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

« C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

Mitch ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, l'ouvrit encore, se ravisa. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça en présence de tous leurs amis et d'une partie de la famille de Tom, toujours un peu perplexe quant à la tournure qu'avait pris la journée. En y repensant, il avait bien fait de ne pas prendre la main de Tom - ils avaient suffisamment d'explications à fournir comme ça. Cela viendrait plus tard. Quand eux en auraient discuté, déjà.

« C'est une longue histoire. Juste faut savoir, Hélo et moi on s'était mis d'accord pour annuler le mariage. Bon, après elle a oublié, mais ça change rien. »

Cela lui valut des regards incrédules et vaguement exaspérés de la part de leurs amis, mais il ne s'intéressait qu'à la réaction de Tom. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'il sache, que ce n'était pas un raté, que ce n'était pas partie remise. Qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de se marier avec Hélo. Mais genre, vraiment aucune.

« Mais du coup est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre dans le fait que Mitch et Tom aient tous les deux annulés leur mariage à trois semaines d'intervalle ? Nan parce que c'est bizarre quand même vous trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ?

-Ralph, c'est pas le moment, répondit gentiment Héloïse, sentant qu'il valait mieux remettre cela à plus tard.

-Ouais mais...

-C'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Bon d'accord, mais je veux quand même qu'on note que j'ai dit que je trouvais ça bizarre. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, lui signifiant que c'était bien noté.

« Bon mais du coup personne se marie aujourd'hui ? demanda Chris. On réemballe les déco et la vaisselle pour le prochain mariage ? Nan parce qu'on avait de la chance de pouvoir recycler celui d'Hélo et Mitch mais là...

-On peut les garder pour notre mariage à nous, commenta Roxanne.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? »

Plusieurs « quoi ? », une demande à genoux en bonne et due forme et une jupe craquée sur la côté plus tard – se mettre à genoux en jupe serrée, mauvais calcul Roxanne – un nouveau couple était fiancé dans le groupe et Chris était trop choqué pour parler durant les heures à suivre. Malheureusement, les autres ne l'étaient pas.

« Mais du coup comme on dit jamais deux sans trois vous avez pas peur que votre mariage aussi il foire ? » demanda Ralph à Roxanne.

Celle-ci était trop heureuse pour s'offusquer et se contenta de le rassurer que tout irait bien.

« Bon, Tom... ça va ? demanda finalement Héloïse à l'ex-futur marié.

\- Ça va, ça va. Je crois que... que je suis soulagé, au final.

-Tom, commença Grosse Teub, je suis désolé pour Emma. Si j'avais su qu'elle allait se marier, j'aurais eu bien plus mauvaise conscience cette nuit-là dans la grange.

-Papa, sérieusement ?

-Oh ça va Lisou, tu es assez grande pour...

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler Lisou et de parler de ta vie sexuelle dans la même phrase. »

Grosse teub sourit tendrement à cela.

« Ca veut dire que je peux t'appeler Lisou le reste du temps ? »

Elle eut l'air sur le point de s'énerver, mais se radoucit finalement et lui rendit son sourire en acquiesçant.

« Par contre, si on pouvait arrêter de m'appeler Grosse Teub, ce serait pas mal quand même », commenta Grosse Teub.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça j'ai dit !

\- Le truc c'est qu'on connait pas votre vrai prénom, et puis maintenant on s'y est fait hein », dit Tom avec un regard d'excuse.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Elle est partie où Emma ? demanda subitement Héloïse.

-Je crois que je l'ai vu suivre un qu'est-ce que c'est de type bizarre avec des lunettes de soleil et un peignoir », répondit Géraldine.

On décida d'un commun accord que hausser les épaules et dire avec ses sourcils « qui sait ? » suffisait pour clore le sujet et passer à autre chose. On décida ensuite qu'il était grand temps de boire un coup. Les autres invités étaient partis. De toute façon, on ne sait pas vraiment qui c'était, tous ces gens. On déboucha les bouteilles que ces soiffards n'avaient pas embarquées en se tirant. Stan but une gorgée de Foulcan et grimaça :

« Putain j'avais oublié ce truc c'est vraiment pas une boisson de pédé. »

Ralph ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais Tom le devança.

« Je pense que tu devrais pas utiliser le mot pédé comme ça, commenta-t-il en fixant Stan.

\- Ouais nan mais tu sais bien c'est une façon de parler.

-D'accord mais je pense que tu devrais pas utiliser le mot pédé comme ça.

-Okay, okay, ça va », répondit Stan, un peu confus par son insistance.

Tom croisa le regard de Mitch, d'Hélo, de Mitch à nouveau, celui-ci sourit comme un idiot et Tom détourna le regard. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent.

Il fallut une éternité d'environ une heure et demie pour que leurs amis décident qu'ils avaient aussi autre chose à faire dans leur vie que des interrogatoires en règle et en picolant, et qu'il était temps de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Grosse teub proposa d'en ramener certains à Paris, et Hélo, Tom et Mitch acceptèrent. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de Foulcan, et le voyage se passa dans un silence gêné et terriblement long.

Le premier arrêt fut l'appartement de Tom.

« Bon eh bien j'y vais. On... on se voit lundi au boulot ? demanda-t-il, incertain, en regardant Mitch.

\- Ouais, ouais, lundi. Lundi ça marche. »

Tom fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et sortit de la voiture qui disparut rapidement au coin de la rue. Il resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, debout sur le trottoir à fixer la route en se disant qu'il était vraiment trop con, et se décida finalement à monter. Quand il arriva chez lui, il constata que la discussion avec ses amis, le long trajet de retour et la commodité scénaristique avait laissé le temps à Emma de venir piller l'appartement et le vider de tout ce qui lui appartenait - et un peu plus. Les placards de la chambre étaient grand ouverts et à moitié vide, il n'y avait plus une seule plante en vue et divers livres, cadres et babioles avaient disparu. Il remarqua distraitement qu'elle avait aussi emporté toutes les photos où ils étaient tous les deux. Pour en faire quoi, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Il se fit la réflexion soudaine que selon toute probabilité, il ne la reverrait plus, et fut surpris de constater à quel point il en était soulagé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était sur le point d'épouser cette femme quelques heures plus tôt à peine, et voilà qu'il était rassuré de la voir partie de sa vie. Subitement, il était de nouveau célibataire.

Enfin...

Il aurait vraiment dû dire quelque chose. Il était vraiment trop con.

Heureusement pour eux et pour nous, Mitch et Tom avaient tendance à ne pas être con en même temps. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le silence oppressant de l'appartement et Tom se précipita avec fort peu de dignité pour aller ouvrir.

Comme il l'avait espérer, Mitch se tenait de l'autre côté, appuyé contre le cadre pour reprendre son souffle.

« Hey. Je crois qu'on devrait pas attendre lundi, en fait. On devrait plutôt se dire les choses maintenant », dit-il entre deux inspirations.

Tom resta immobile un moment, incapable de faire autre chose que le regarder. Finalement, il acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

« Tu veux pas prendre une douche et te changer d'abord ? »

Mitch baissa les yeux sur sa mise de clodo et hocha la tête.

Les minutes suivantes furent une épreuve de nerf pour Tom. Il était assis sur le canapé, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de café, et il essayait très fort de ne pas se concentrer sur les bruits provenant de la salle de bain et le fait que Mitch était sous sa douche en ce moment même. C'était ridicule. Ils avaient vécu ensemble près d'un an, ils avaient partagé la salle de bain, parfois au sens littéral du terme.

Et pourtant, tout était différent, maintenant, et il avait vraiment du mal à penser à autre chose.

Il ne savais pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu que Mitch revienne dans le salon complètement habillé au lieu de n'avoir qu'une serviette autour de la taille ou un peignoir à moitié ouvert, comme il le faisait souvent. Où avait-il trouvé ces vêtements d'ailleurs ?

« Où t'as trouvé ces vêtements ?

-Je les avais laissés sous le tas de serviette dans le placard de la salle de bain. Au cas où, tu sais. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui ressemblait tellement. Mitch s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé. Pas trop près, ne put-t-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Ils gardèrent le silence plusieurs minutes.

« Bon, il faut qu'on parle », dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils rirent un peu, mais pas vraiment. Ça ressemblait trop à une autre scène quelques semaines plus tôt. Un raté.

« Je commence ?

\- Vas-y », répondit Mitch avec un faible sourire, même s'il avait envie de protester.

S'il avait commencé ce soir-là la veille de son mariage, est-ce que tout aurait été différent ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu le courage de lui dire, et Tom, aurait-il eu le courage de l'entendre ? Peut-être que ça devait se passer comme ça.

Incapable de se retenir, Mitch le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« Attends, attends, avant j'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Avant qu'on parle de trucs graves et tout tu veux pas qu'on… »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, incapable de regarder Tom dans les yeux.

« Tu veux pas qu'on s'embrasse d'abord ? »

Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi Tom s'attendait, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y a très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Emma et lui, ils en étaient déjà au stade « marié depuis vingt ans et plus vraiment sûrs du pourquoi et du comment » depuis quelques temps. Ils s'embrassaient le matin au réveil, le soir en se couchant, en rentrant à la maison, quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble (donc pas souvent, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, tout le temps, quand est-ce que Tom s'était retrouvé seul ou juste entre ami pour la dernière fois au juste ?). Se rouler des pelles sur le canapé, ça faisait vraiment, vraiment longtemps.

C'était vraiment, vraiment sympa.

Plus que sympa en fait. Mitch avait posé ses deux mains de chaque côté de son cou, des fois qu'il lui aurait pris l'envie de s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire là-dessus. Il avait anéanti la distance entre eux en un glissement souple sur le cuir du canapé, et Tom ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre que s'accrocher à son t-shirt et essayer de se souvenir comment respirer.

Est-ce que c'était normal que ce soit aussi naturel d'embrasser Mitch ? Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance ?

Ils avaient le souffle un peu court quand ils se séparèrent. Enfin, quand ils éloignèrent leur visage de la distance strictement minimum pour pouvoir se regarder.

« On devrait en parler.

-Oui oui, je sais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

« Nan mais vraiment, il faut... il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui oui. »

Seize minutes assez intenses plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour de bon.

« T'es pédé alors, ne put s'empêcher de dire Tom pour apaiser un peu l'ambiance surchargée de la pièce.

\- Ouais mais toi aussi », répliqua aussitôt Mitch.

Tom perdit un peu de son sourire.

« Tu crois ? Enfin je veux dire...

-Hey. »

Mitch avait posé une main sur sa joue pour attirer son regard.

« Moi non plus je sais pas, d'accord ? Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Tom baissa les yeux, incapable de maintenir le contact visuel plus longtemps.

« Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils...

-T'inquiète, je t'apprendrais. »

Tom sourit à cela. Il n'avait jamais remarqué, mais il souriait souvent, quand il parlait avec Mitch.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Tom après un instant de silence.

Mitch haussa les épaules.

« Bah, on baise. »

Tom écarquilla si grands les yeux qu'ils manquèrent de tomber et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Nan nan mais je rigole, je rigole Tom, relax. On n'est pas obligé de commencer par ça. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Tom ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

« On commence par quoi alors ?

-Eh bah demain, j't'invite au resto. Je t'invite genre, rendez-vous, tout ça. »

Tom lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Et c'est toi qui paie ?

-Ah bah oui quand même. Je t'invite j'ai dit. Tu paieras la prochaine fois.

-Mais c'est que tu t'emballes, qui te dis qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

-Moi je le dis. Tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme. »

Tom allait répliquer, mais après un instant de réflexion, il répondit plutôt :

« Ouais, c'est peut-être vrai. »

Pour une fois, c'était Mitch que la surprise rendait à cours de mot, mais comme Mitch était Mitch, il se reprit bien vite.

« La pizzéria de Nono, ça te va ? Il m'en doit une depuis que je l'ai aidé à harmoniser ses balls avec celles de sa femme, je suis sûr qu'on aura moyen de gratter une pizza gratuite. »

Tom rit à cela. Un vrai rire, pour la première fois de la journée sans doute, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il connaissait Mitch par cœur, il savait très bien comment il était, et pourtant il était toujours surpris parce ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire. Il ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais. Pas qu'il en avait envie.

« Quoi ? T'aimes ça, les pizzas ! »

Tom rit plus fort mais, comme la journée avait quand même été plutôt chargée en émotions, péripéties et retournements de situation, son rire se changea en sanglot étranglé. C'était un peu trop pour lui, quand même. Mitch, un peu désemparé, passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Si tu veux pas de pizza on peut aller à la brasserie hein.

-Merci.

-Attends c'est normal, t'as ton mot à dire aussi.

-Mais pas pour ça idiot ! Pour aujourd'hui. De m'avoir arrêté. »

Il restait caché contre la large épaule de Mitch, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en sortir pour l'instant.

« Mec, c'est toi qui a fait le boulot. Et puis crois pas, tu sais, je l'ai un peu fait pour moi aussi. J'me suis dit que si j'avais une chance d'éviter qu'on soit malheureux tous les deux, ça valait p'têtre le coup de foirer un autre mariage. On était plus à ça prêt. »

Tom échappa un rire étranglé. Mitch raffermit sa prise.

« Et vraiment, on peut sortir où tu veux hein, c'est toi qui décide, moi j'dis pizza mais...

-Je crois que je t'aime. »

Cela eut le mérite de rendre Mitch muet, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent. Tom se redressa, en se disant que ça ne servait à rien s'il ne pouvait même pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

« Ah ouais, tu... tu crois ? »

Tom éprouva une fierté un peu sadique d'avoir cet effet sur Mitch, de pouvoir le rendre incertain, de le voir ainsi vulnérable. Il n'était pas le seul à être un peu dépassé par les évènements.

« Je t'aime », répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction, pour se rendre compte seulement à cet instant à quel point c'était vrai.

Et comme c'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Emma. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de le dire à Emma. C'était une sorte d'acquis, c'était implicite, c'était comme ça entre eux, ils ne disaient rien, ne montraient rien non plus. Si on lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux d'elle, il aurait répondu oui, parce que c'était ce qu'il était censé répondre. Il ne se serait pas posé la question. Il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, en faire. Ils étaient amoureux, évidemment, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient ensemble et ils allaient se marier, alors forcément.

Forcément quoi ? Comme il avait été bête. Et naïf.

Et ils se regardaient comme deux abrutis en souriant stupidement, et c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Puis, comme il fallait bien que la vie reprenne son cours, Mitch se racla la gorge avec une expression un peu gênée.

« Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais... t'as pas envie qu'on se commande à manger ? »

Tom rit, encore. Il ne savait pas trop à qui il devait être reconnaissant pour l'homme assis sur son canapé à cet instant, mais il l'était, pour sûr.

Ils commandèrent et réglèrent rapidement leur compte à deux burger frite coca extra frite extra mayo. Enfin, l'atmosphère se détendait un peu. Ils riaient, ils plaisantaient, ils se comprenaient sans se parler, comme avant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'après avoir fini de manger, après un blanc dans la conversation, Mitch demande, hésitant :

« Tu veux que je m'en aille du coup ? Tu dois être crevé. »

Tom l'était, mais la perspective de se retrouver seul dans l'appartement à moitié vide l'emplit d'un soudain sentiment de panique.

« Je… Je serais pas contre que tu restes. Si tu veux. »

Il grimaça. Ils étaient si maladroits tout à coup, alors qu'ils étaient toujours les même, ils étaient toujours amis, et un peu plus peut-être, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout devait changer. Mitch n'avait jamais hésité à rester, la plupart du temps il ne demandait même pas d'ailleurs, et Tom n'avait jamais hésité à le laisser faire, en parti parce qu'il ne demandait pas aussi, mais même.

« Ouais, ouais, pas de souci bien sûr. Je prends le canapé du coup ou…? »

Ça aussi, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mitch prenait d'office le lit de la chambre d'ami, ou celui de Tom. Il ne demandait pas, ce n'était pas comme ça.

« Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux », dit Tom avec peut-être plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mitch avait bien choisi son moment pour être conciliant, alors que Tom cherchait le peu de constance qu'il restait dans leur relation. Ce qu'il ne trouvait pas du tout en regardant Mitch baisser les yeux de honte et de gêne.

« Ouais, nan, mais je sais que... que t'aimes pas trop en fait quand les gens font ça, genre quand ils s'imposent et qu'ils demandent pas l'avis des gens et tout. Et bon, j'ai pas toujours été très respectueux de ça alors voilà, j'essaie d'être un peu plus considératif.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Si possible, Mitch eut l'air encore plus gêné.

« Bah tu sais en vrai dans une relation normalement, les gens... ils s'écoutent tu vois, ils font des compromis, ils décident des trucs ensemble. Y'en a pas un qui impose tout sans que l'autre puisse rien dire tu vois, enfin ça arrive j'imagine hein les couples sont tous différents mais ça dépend des gens quand même... Et enfin nous on... enfin toi tu... Voilà. Tu vois ? »

Il parlait d'Emma. Il parlait d'Emma, il parlait d'Emma, et Tom se sentait mal. Est-ce qu'il avait eu l'air à ce point pathétique, à ce point soumis à la moindre de ses volontés ? Sûrement. Parce que c'était le cas, non ? C'était comme ça que ça se passait. Les autres décidaient et lui, il suivait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

« Du coup voilà, c'est comme tu veux. »

C'était idiot. Il avait dit non à son mariage, bon sang ! Il pouvait bien décider de ce qu'il voulait après ça.

« Genre, tu décides quoi », insista Mitch.

Mitch avait proposé de rester sur le canapé. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait ? C'était peut-être trop tôt pour proposer autre chose. Mais peut-être que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester. C'était Tom qui lui avait demandé, peut-être qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais non, c'était idiot. Mitch faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait alors ?

« C'est mais alors carrément comme toi tu veux. »

Tom le regarda, entendant finalement ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il ne savait pas ce que Mitch voulait, mais il savait encore moins ce qu'il voulait lui-même. Pourtant c'était censé être ça la question.

Ce qui lui voulait. Ce qu'il avait envie de dire, de faire. Lui.

Il inspira un grand coup. Les gens le faisaient tout le temps. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué.

« Viens plutôt dormir avec moi. »

C'était hyper compliqué. Il ne le referait plus jamais.

« Quoi ? »

Sérieusement ?

« Viens dormir avec moi. Je ne veux pas rester seul, et je veux que tu sois là. »

Et là Mitch sourit, et Tom se dit qu'il aurait pu penser avant que peut-être ce qu'il voulait pouvait être ce que l'autre voulait aussi. Tout un concept.

« D'accord.

-D'accord.

-Je peux dormir à poil ?

-Non.

-D'accord. »

Sans transition, ils se retrouvèrent allongés face à face, en short et en t-shirt, sur le lit de Tom. Ils auraient dû dormir, mais pour cela il fallait fermer les yeux, et donc arrêter de se regarder, ce qui n'était pas si facile que ça.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? demanda finalement Mitch.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de demander, répondit Tom avec un sourire, mais Mitch resta complètement sérieux.

-Si. On va dire que pour l'instant, si, d'accord ? »

Tom, surpris et touché, ne put qu'acquiescer.

« D'accord.

-D'accord. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Tom se dit que vraiment, il pourrait s'y faire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu les copains. Je suis la même Inrainbowz que sur tumblr si vous voulez qu'on discute et tout.


End file.
